Dysfunctional
by kuroshironimu
Summary: Aomine Tetsuya, 15 tahun, hanyalah seorang remaja biasa dengan 'keluarga' yang sedikit tidak biasa. / "Yang bisa memilikimu hanya aku seorang!" Nii-san, what.
1. Chapter 1

_kuroko no basuke © __fujimaki tadatoshi_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

Aomine Tetsuya, 15 tahun, merapikan gakuran-nya dengan seksama dan memastikan bahwa rambutnya tidak lagi mencuat dengan noraknya. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya di SMA baru, dan tentu saja dia tidak ingin mengacaukannya dengan berpenampilan buruk. Biarpun kemungkinan besar orang-orang di sekolah barunya tidak akan menyadari keberadaannya... tapi ya sudahlah. Kalau mengikuti nasihat Shintarou-nii, dia harus melakukan apapun sebaik mungkin dan biarkan takdir yang menentukan—dan jangan lupa membawa _lucky item _versi Oha Asa untuk hari itu agar dewi fortuna tersenyum padanya.

Nasihat yang terakhir tidak penting, ya.

"Tetsu?" pintunya diketuk singkat. "Sudah bangun, kan? Sarapan sudah siap di bawah."

Tetsuya mengangguk, lalu menyadari bahwa kakak laki-lakinya tidak bisa melihatnya dan buru-buru mengucapkan iya. Tidak ada sahutan balik, hanya langkah kaki yang lambat laun menjauh dari kamarnya. Yah, setidaknya kakaknya mendengarkannya. Mungkin.

Pemuda bersurai biru pucat itu segera menghampiri ruang makan dengan anjing kecilnya, Nigou, mengekor di belakangnya. Kakak laki-lakinya, Aomine Daiki, sedang duduk sambil memindahkan _channel_ TV—berita, kartun, _talk show_, berita, _talk show_, acara masak, berita—dengan malas. Tetsuya menyapa "Pagi" singkat sebelum melihat sarapannya—sarapan Barat yang sangat sederhana, ketahuan sekali kakaknya malas.

"Tumben nii-san membuatkan sarapan," komentarnya singkat sebelum mengambil roti panggang di hadapannya. Biasanya Tetsuya yang akan membuatkan sarapan untuk Daiki, dan jarang-jarang mereka makan berdua di meja seperti pagi ini. Biasanya Daiki baru bangun saat Tetsuya akan pergi ke sekolah, berhubung dia sering patroli malam—maklum lah, baru jadi polisi. Entah apa yang membuat kakaknya tahu-tahu bangun sepagi ini, membuatkan sarapan lagi. Tetsuya kira Daiki tidak bisa membuat makanan lain selain sereal dengan susu putih. Setidaknya roti yang dipakainya belum basi.

Daiki hanya tersenyum miring. "Ayolah, ini kan hari pertamamu sebagai murid SMA. Tidak ada salahnya dong, aku membuat sarapan?" acak-acak rambut adiknya itu sambil tertawa. "Tapi aku heran kenapa kau memilih Seirin... itu kan sekolah baru, masih belum terlalu elite. Touou lebih keren, almameterku lagi."

"Ryouta-nii juga bilang kalau Kaijou itu elite, Shintarou-nii bilang Shuutoku itu jauh lebih elite, Atsushi-nii bilang Yosen sekolah yang keren, Seijuurou-nii juga meyakinkanku kalau Rakuzan itu sekolah terbaik yang pernah ada," ujar Tetsuya datar sembari mengunyah rotinya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat kalian sangat bangga pada almameter sendiri, tapi aku merasa Seirin lebih cocok untukku."

Tetsuya sudah mengikuti nasihat keempat 'kakak'-nya itu untuk masuk SMP mereka, Teikou, dan baginya itu sudah cukup. Lagipula kalaupun dia masuk salah satu sekolah yang baru dia sebutkan, bukan tidak mungkin seseorang akan menjadi korban kecemburuan empat orang lain. Tetsuya heran kenapa empat orang yang mengaku 'kakak'-nya itu sangat menempel padanya.

Di lain pihak, Daiki masih menyerocos ria. "Aku tahu sekolah itu memang pilihanmu sendiri, tapi setidaknya pilihlah sekolah yang lebih keren lagi. Seirin kan masih baru, belum terdengar gaungnya. Padahal otakmu lumayan. Kalaupun kau tidak masuk almameterku atau yang lain... kenapa tidak coba Senshinkan? Seiho juga lumayan. Atau mungkin Kirisaki Daiichi—eh, jangan itu deng. Tapi yang pasti Touou itu jauh lebih baik dari semuanya. _Dan jangan coba-coba menyelinap keluar, Tetsu."_

Tetsuya langsung terdiam, tangannya hampir membuka gagang pintu. Ah, sial. Dari semua orang yang dia kenal, hanya Daiki yang bisa merasakan kehadirannya.

"Aku bisa terlambat, nii-san," ujar Tetsuya singkat dan berbalik ke Daiki. "Lebih baik nii-san tidur saja, aku tahu kemarin nii-san pulang saat dini hari."

Dan benar saja, Daiki mulai menguap lebar. "... ya sudah," dia menggaruk-garuk surai biru gelapnya. "Hati-hati di jalan. Dan ikut klub basket ya, kalau ada."

Tetsuya hanya memutar bola matanya dan berjalan keluar dari kediaman Aomine.

**.**

Seperti biasa, dia tidak terlihat.

Di tengah-tengah kerumunan seperti ini, Tetsuya seperti angin lalu. Ditambah dengan fakta bahwa dia tidak berusaha untuk membuat dirinya sendiri terlihat. Sejujurnya, Tetsuya tidak terlalu peduli. Toh biarpun awalnya dia merasa bersemangat, kehidupan SMA tidak akan berbeda dengan kehidupan SMP. Tapi Ryouta-nii bilang tiga tahun SMA itu adalah tiga tahun terbaik dalam hidup seseorang. Mungkin saja, sih.

Mata birunya melihat papan pengumuman sampai pandangannya terhenti pada kata 'Basket'. Tetsuya menyukai olahraga itu, mungkin pengaruh dari kakaknya. Tapi dia tidak pernah masuk ke dalam tim, bermain pun nyaris tidak pernah. Paling hanya bermain _three-on-three_ dengan Daiki dan teman-temannya. Padahal Seijuurou-nii bilang dia mempunyai bakat hebat yang harus dikembangkan, apapun itu namanya.

Mungkin dia coba ikut saja kali, ya.

**.**

Tapi manager-nya tidak menyadarinya.

Padahal Tetsuya sudah duduk di depannya, berada nyaris tepat di depan sudut pandangnya. Tapi gadis itu tetap tidak menyadarinya, begitu juga dengan lelaki berkacamata di sampingnya. Hal seperti ini sebenarnya sudah biasa, toh kebanyakan orang baru menyadari kehadirannya kalau berada _tepat _di depan sudut pandang seseorang dan kalau dia mengeluarkan suara.

Dan sekarang sudut pandang mereka belum tepat di depan Tetsuya, dan pemuda itu juga tidak mengeluarkan suara apa-apa.

Karena itu diambilnya pulpen nganggur di dekatnya dan mulai mengisi formulir anggota baru sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya. Tidak ada yang memanggil, berarti mereka masih belum menyadari kehadiran dan kepergian Tetsuya. Kalau Ryouta-nii ada disini, dia pasti sudah misuh-misuh sambil berkata, _"kenapa tidak ada yang menyadari anak selucu Tetsucchi?!"_

"—_oof."_

Ditabrak orang juga sudah biasa. Tapi ditabrak badan tepat ke wajah itu bukan hal biasa.

Tetsuya mengusap dahinya, mendongak dan melihat seorang pemuda tinggi dengan surai kemerahan dengan mata terbelalak dan sepasang alis yang sesuatu sekali.

"Siapa tadi yang menabrakku?!"

"..."

"Hantu?! Di sekolah ini ada hantu?! Siang bolong begini?!"

"Permisi—"

"Siapa yang bicara?!"

"… aku ada di bawah sini."

Orang-dengan-alis-sesuatu itu menunduk, matanya berkedip sekali—dua kali—dan Tetsuya berani bertaruh kalau mulutnya akan terbuka dengan bodohnya dan berteriak kaget seakan melihat hantu. Dia mundur selangkah, kedua mata beriris merah terbelalak melihat Tetsuya seakan dia baru saja melihat setan naik dari neraka dan Tetsuya masih bertanya-tanya kenapa dia belum berteriak juga.

"Sejak kapan kau muncul disitu?!"

"Kau menabrakku tadi."

"Oh," kekagetan berubah jadi kesadaran dengan sedikit kebodohan, dan pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya. "Oh. Maaf. Aku tidak melihatmu."

"Tidak apa," Tetsuya mengangkat bahu. _Sudah biasa._

Pemuda tinggi itu masih menatapnya, dan Tetsuya hanya membalasnya dalam diam. Perlahan dia mengambil langkah mundur dan berjalan melewati si pemuda beralis sashimi (hei, kalau alisnya sedikit lebih tebal orang-orang pasti akan mengira itu sashimi berwarna hitam—serius). Memang sedikit tidak sopan, tapi siapa juga yang suka dipandang seperti tadi. Tetsuya sudah merasa cukup dengan segala perhatian yang diberikan 'kakak-kakak'nya, terima kasih.

Ah, pasti orang itu panik dalam hitungan 5, 4—

"—EH, DIA HILANG?!"

... oh.

Cepat juga sadarnya.

**.**

"Aku pulang."

"TETSUCCHI!"

Tetsuya langsung menempelkan diri pada rak sepatu di sampingnya dan membiarkan seorang pemuda pirang bodoh terjatuh dengan wajah tepat mengenai pintu. "Selamat sore, Ryouta-nii," ujarnya singkat sembari menaruh sepatunya di rak, mengacuhkan seorang Kise Ryouta yang berlutut di lantai sambil mengusap hidungnya.

"Selamat datang, Tetsu," Daiki melambaikan tangannya, sebuah handuk kecil tergantung di lehernya dan peluh menetes dari wajahnya. Tetsuya mengangguk pada kakaknya dan berbalik sejenak, hanya untuk membiarkan Ryouta memeluknya erat dengan kedua lengan panjangnya. "Selamat datang, Tetsucchi! Bagaimana hari pertamamu di Seirin? Bertemu teman-teman baru? Apa sudah ada gadis yang menyukaimu? Ada klub basket tidak? Kau ikut?"

Dengan bijak, Daiki menyingkirkan Ryouta dari Tetsuya dan membiarkan adik tersayangnya itu untuk kabur ke kamarnya sementara Daiki menghadapi Ryouta yang mulai rewel karena '_aku berhak tahu apa yang dilakukan Tetsucchi di sekolah, kan?!'_ dan argumen-argumen bernada sama lainnya.

Nigou menyambutnya di dekat tangga, mengacuhkan sebuah bola basket yang menggelinding entah kemana. Berarti tadi Daiki-nii dan Ryouta-nii baru saja bermain basket. Kemungkinannya tidak besar, tapi bisa saja—

"Tetsu-chin sudah pulang?"

Seseorang turun dari tangga—seorang pria bertubuh tinggi menjulang dengan berbagai macam _snack _di tangannya dan, jangan lupa, rambut ungu panjang yang sangat ngejreng. Tetsuya mengangguk singkat, rutinitas seperti ini sudah biasa untuknya. "Selamat sore, Atsushi-nii."

Murasakibara Atsushi, nama sang pemuda setinggi umat, mengusap kepala Tetsuya. "Bagaimana SMA?"

"Biasa saja, kok."

Atsushi ber-"hmm" singkat sebelum memberikannya sebungkus Hi-Chew ke tangannya dan beranjak ke arah dapur, menjarah makanan-makanan lain yang ada di dalam lemari makanan keluarga Aomine. Selang beberapa saat, dua orang ikut turun dari tangga—pemuda berambut hijau dan merah yang tidak kalah ngejrengnya dibanding Atsushi, Ryouta, Daiki, bahkan Tetsuya sendiri.

"Selamat datang, Tetsuya," sang pemuda berambut merah—Akashi Seijuurou-nii—menyapanya dengan senyum yang tidak mencapai matanya, dan yang berambut hijau—Midorima Shintarou-nii—hanya mengangguk pada Tetsuya. Sang pemuda bersurai biru pucat hanya mengangguk singkat pada mereka berdua sebelum akhirnya beranjak ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

Mereka berlima bukanlah kakak kandungnya, bahkan Daiki 'hanyalah' kakak angkatnya. Dulu, dia bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia diangkat sebagai anak oleh keluarga Aomine karena kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat dia masih berumur tujuh tahun. Berhubung orang tua kandungnya dan kedua pasangan Aomine cukup dekat, bukanlah hal aneh untuk mengadopsi Tetsuya sebagai anak kedua. Biarpun perbedaan umur antara Tetsuya dan Daiki cukup jauh—delapan tahun—tapi tidak ada masalah berarti di antara mereka. Malah mereka berdua nampak sangat dekat layaknya saudara kandung biasa.

Kembali pada keempat orang yang lain—mereka adalah teman-teman Daiki di tim basket SMP Teikou. Tetsuya tidak terlalu ingat, tapi mereka berlima disebut sebagai legenda bahkan hingga SMA. Mereka pula yang mengajari Tetsuya bagaimana cara bermain basket dan Akashi yang melatihnya tentang 'keahliannya yang tersembunyi'.

Intinya, entah bagaimana, keempat orang itu merasa kalau mereka juga dihitung sebagai kakak Tetsuya dan berhak menempel padanya dimana pun dia berada.

Dan itu juga memberi mereka perasaan bahwa mereka berhak ikut campur dalam kehidupan Tetsuya.

"Bagaimana sekolah tadi?" Daiki bertanya begitu Tetsuya beranjak turun dan bergabung bersama mereka berlima di ruang TV. Ryouta dan Shintarou sibuk bermain _racing game_ (tunggu—Shintarou-nii bisa main _console game?_), Seijuurou sibuk dengan ponselnya (dan tidak ada yang mau tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan dan siapa yang sedang dia hubungi, terima kasih), Atsushi sepertinya masih menjarah makanan di lemari (inilah satu-satunya alasan kenapa Daiki dan Tetsuya selalu membeli makanan lebih) dan Daiki duduk di samping Akashi di atas sofa, menunggu Shintarou atau Ryouta kalah agar gilirannya segera tiba.

Tetsuya menghimpit dirinya di antara Seijuurou dan Daiki. "Biasa saja." Karena, ayolah, apa kesan yang bisa didapat dari hari pertama di sekolah?

"Kau mengikuti klub basket, Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou, dua mata dichromia-nya masih tertancap pada layar ponsel di tangannya.

"Ada orang yang menyadarimu?" tanya Shintarou sambil menaruh _controller_-nya, mengacuhkan Ryouta yang misuh-misuh karena dikalahkan seorang _Midorima, _di sebuah _console game—racing_ pula. Harga dirinya tertohok.

Tetsuya terdiam sebentar selagi keempat 'kakak'nya mulai mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya, bahkan Atsushi sudah berada di belakang Tetsuya, dengan santai melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling leher Tetsuya. "Ya, aku ikut klub basket," pemuda itu tidak bisa _tidak_ melihat rona bahagia di ekspresi keempat orang di depannya, dan radiasi atas rasa puas dari raksasa yang setengah menggelayut di belakangnya—entah puas karena Tetsuya ikut klub basket atau puas menjarah makanan. "Dan ya, ada yang menyadariku—atau semacam itu."

Kenapa dia terkesan seperti seorang intelijen dengan jubah tak terlihat, coba?

Rona bahagia berganti menjadi penasaran dan sedikit kecemburuan—ya, Daiki-nii, matamu berkata seperti itu—dan pandangan mereka semakin melekat pada Tetsuya. "Bagaimana dia bisa menyadarimu? Atau mereka?" tanya Ryouta, mulai beringsut mendekat ke arah Tetsuya.

Pemuda bersurai biru pucat itu terdiam sebentar. "Aku ditabrak. Atau aku yang menabrak—tidak tahu. Dia tinggi, kira-kira setinggi Daiki-nii. Ujung-ujungnya dia tidak menyadariku, tapi dia sadar kalau aku hilang sebelum aku selesai berhitung dari satu sampai lima."

Tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa saat sampai Atsushi angkat suara. "Ya bagus kan," ujarnya cuek, masih menempel pada Tetsuya. "Siapa tahu dia bisa menjadi temanmu, Tetsu-chin."

"Asal kau jangan sampai melupakan kami saja," Ryouta menimpali dengan seringai kuda dan kalau jarak mereka cukup dekat, Tetsuya bisa saja menghajar wajah model pirang itu untuk kedua kalinya menggunakan lututnya. Tenang saja, Ryouta tidak pernah memarahinya ini kok.

Mereka kembali ke rutinitas sebelumnya, dengan Daiki yang menjadi penantang kedua Shintarou dan Ryouta yang menonton mereka, bersandar pada kaki Seijuurou yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Atsushi mengambil tempat kosong di samping Tetsuya dan berkutat dengan _snack_-nya. "Tetsu-chin," Tetsuya berbalik dari layar TV ke Murasakibara. "Orang yang tadi kau bicarakan itu setinggi Mine-chin?"

Tetsuya mengangkat alisnya sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Hmm," Atsushi menggumam, mengunyah coklat rumput laut di tangannya. "Ngomong-ngomong temanku punya adik, katanya dia di Seirin juga. Mungkin nanti kalian bisa bertemu."

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk sekali lagi sebelum kembali menonton kakaknya dan Shintarou.

Oh ya, besok hari pertama latihan ya?

**.**

* * *

**.**

Iyaaaaap segini dulu deh. Prolog geje, I know. Saya ga bakat gitu nulis multichapter apalagi pake genre yang mengindikasin emosi positif (?) ehehehe /terusngapainlonulis dan btw, line Aomine di summary cuma canda kok, bukan cuplikan disini :| just in case you didn't know that. Tapi bisa sih ya dimasukin. /no

Welp anyway, see ya on the next chappie ' '/


	2. Chapter 2

_kuroko no basuke © __fujimaki tadatoshi_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

"Aomine Tetsuya-kun?"

Dia di depan sini, loh.

"Apa ada Aomine Tetsuya-kun?"

Mbak...

"Aomine-kun tidak datang, ya?"

...

_Skip forward _dari _chapter_ sebelumnya, Tetsuya sudah hadir di latihan pertama sore hari klub basket Seirin. Tidak banyak anak kelas satu yang datang, tapi mungkin segini juga sudah cukup bagi suatu klub baru. Dan ternyata perempuan yang dia sangka manager kemarin itu pelatih mereka yang bernama Aida Riko, dan yang kacamata adalah kaptennya, Hyuuga Junpei. Dan ternyata juga pemuda dengan alis sesuatu yang kemarin menabraknya juga masuk ke klub yang sama—pemuda bernama Kagami Taiga. Tetsuya malah sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

Dan ya, tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Seperti biasa.

"Permisi," lambai-lambai tangan di depan pelatih dan berusaha menaikkan desibel suara agar tertangkap gendang telinga manusia sekitar. "Aku Aomine Tetsuya."

"..."

Kok malah diliatin, mbak?

"..."

Pasti langsung teriak di hitungan 3, 2—

"_GYAAAAAAA!"_

—tuh kan.

"K-Kau... Aomine-kun?" tanyanya setelah kepanikan mereda—tidak tahu juga kenapa bisa sampai panik, Tetsuya bukan hantu ini kan? "Aomine... apa kau ada hubungan dengan Aomine Daiki? Aomine Daiki, anggota Generation of Miracles_?_"

Ah, lupa ya. Sepertinya mau dimana-mana juga, dia tidak akan lepas dari bayang-bayang kakaknya—Aomine Daiki si jenius basket dan teman-temannya yang dijuluki Generation of Miracles karena kejeniusan mereka dalam olahraga ini. Mungkin karena itu juga Tetsuya tidak bermain di Teikou—orang-orang yang mendengar namanya saja langsung berebut untuk menanyakan tentang _ace_ abadi Teikou padanya dan kenapa sang Aomine kecil tidak sejenius kakaknya. Eksistensinya yang tipis memang membantu dalam hal-hal seperti itu.

Dan harusnya mereka dinamakan Generation of Rainbow sekalian.

"Tidak mungkin, nama Aomine kan tidak hanya satu di Jepang," Hyuuga melambaikan tangannya, sepertinya sulit menerima fakta bahwa anak laki-laki yang terlihat lemah ini mengikuti garis keturunan keluarga Aomine. "... ya kan?" tambahnya, melirik ke arah Tetsuya.

Tetsuya hanya menatapnya datar. "Kakakku Aomine Daiki."

"Tuh kan."

"..."

"...kan..."

"..."

"—_EEEEEEEEEH?!"_

Padahal Tetsuya baru mau bilang _kakak angkat._

**.**

Latihan selesai begitu malam menjelang, dan Tetsuya tahu para anggota—baik senior kelas dua maupun teman seangkatan—meragukan kemampuannya yang dikira sebagai adik dari seorang Aomine Daiki. Yah, biarpun dia memang adik kandung dari Daiki, bukan berarti bakat itu diturunkan dalam keluarga kan? Seingatnya kedua pasangan Aomine juga bukan atlet, Daiki saja yang dianugrahi bakat oleh dewa olahraga.

Tapi tetap saja—mungkin bukan pilihan yang bagus untuk masuk klub basket. Tidak peduli betapa hal itu membuat kakak-kakaknya senang.

Tetsuya berjalan sendirian di taman dekat rumahnya, botol _milkshake_ kosong masih dipegangnya selagi dia mencari tong sampah. Matanya berhenti di arah sebuah lapangan basket dan menangkap siluet seseorang dan bola yang dilempar. Malam memang belum terlalu larut, tapi tetap saja cukup aneh melihat seseorang bermain jam segini. Apa mungkin itu Daiki-nii? Dia sering bermain kalau sedang bosan, bahkan saat tengah malam.

Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya ke lapangan, dan perlahan siluet pemain itu semakin terlihat jelas. Tapi yang dilihatnya bukanlah surai biru tua dan wajah familiar milik sang kakak, tapi rambut merah gelap dan kulit putih yang jelas sekali tidak dimiliki Daiki. Dia melemparkan bola itu ke ring, men-_dribble_ sebentar lalu dilempar lagi. Entah dia terlalu fokus atau memang Tetsuya sama sekali transparan sehingga dia tidak menyadari sang pemuda bersurai biru pucat memerhatikannya dari samping ring.

Bola itu melesat masuk ke dalam ring, memantul keluar lapangan dan Tetsuya menangkapnya. Kagami Taiga melongo menatapnya, bola, -nya, kembali ke bola dan wajahnya sebelum—lagi-lagi—berteriak kaget.

Serius, Tetsuya bukan hantu ini kan?

"Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?!" tanyanya kaget. Tetsuya hanya mengangkat alisnya dan memainkan bola di tangannya.

"Dari tadi," sebenarnya ingin ditambahkan '_aku melihatmu saat kau bermain' _tapi itu seperti plesetan _'aku melihatmu saat kau tertidur' _dan malah membuatnya semakin terkesan seperti seorang _stalker _transparan.

Kagami terlihat sedang memulihkan diri dari kekagetannya dan membiarkan Tetsuya melemparkan bola kembali padanya. "Oi, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," ujarnya sebelum kembali melemparkan bola ke dalam ring. "Kau benar-benar adik Aomine Daiki?"

Tetsuya hanya mengangkat alisnya, lalu mengangguk singkat. Kagami mendengus dan melemparkan bolanya lagi. "Aku dengar dia salah satu dari Generation of Miracles," ujarnya, memantulkan bola di atas tanah kasar. "Dan aku dengar, dia pemain yang kuat."

Sepertinya Tetsuya tahu kemana pembicaraan ini mengarah.

"Aku ingin mencoba bermain melawan mereka," lempar lagi—masuk dengan mulus, "karena, jujur saja, standar basket di Jepang itu sangat rendah. Kalau Generation of Miracles itu memang sangat kuat, aku mau menantang mereka."

Kagami kembali melempar bolanya ke Tetsuya. "Karena itu, Aomine," matanya memicing, "lawan aku."

...

Maaf, tadi dia ngomong apa?

"Kenapa aku harus melawanmu?" tanya Tetsuya, memainkan bola itu di antara jari-jarinya. Seumur-umur dia bertemu dengan orang yang mengetahui tentang Generation of Miracles, tidak ada yang menantangnya bermain secara langsung.

"Kau saudara dari salah satu anggota Generation of Miracles," ujar Kagami cuek. "Pasti keahlianmu mendekati mereka."

Tetsuya menarik napas panjang dan men-_dribble_ bola, tapi tidak jua melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke dalam lapangan. "Aku adik angkatnya," ujarnya datar, seakan itu menjelaskan semua hal—kenapa dia tidak masuk tim basket Teikou, kenapa dia tidak pernah bermain di pertandingan sebelumnya, kenapa dia lemah.

"Persetan," Tetsuya bisa melihat api yang memercik di mata merah Kagami, "lawan aku. Sekarang."

**.**

Pertandingan _one-on-one_ singkat mereka berakhir dengan kekalahan telak di pihak Tetsuya, tapi pemuda itu sama sekali tidak merasa kecewa. Kagami kan memang kuat, gaya bermainnya pun mirip Daiki. Tetsuya yang seperti ini mana bisa mengalahkannya. Malah sebaliknya, pihak yang menanglah yang kecewa.

Kagami langsung meninggalkannya dengan kesal, berkata bahwa dia baru saja menghabiskan waktunya bermain melawan orang lemah yang bahkan tidak bisa memasukkan bola ke ring untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Memang benar, dalam beberapa peluang emas yang bisa digunakan Tetsuya, dia bisa saja memasukkan bola itu ke ring dan tidak terlalu mempermalukan dirinya. Tapi dia memang tidak bisa menembak bola—dia hanya punya satu keahlian, dan keahlian itu tidak berguna dalam pertandingan _one-on-one._

Belum lagi tubuhnya mulai kaku karena sudah jarang berolahraga. Dia bermain lebih parah dibanding pemain amatiran yang belum pernah memegang bola.

Pemuda bersurai biru pucat itu menghela nafas singkat dan membuka pintu rumahnya, sedikit terkejut karena pintunya tidak terkunci. Suara TV terdengar samar-samar dari koridor, dan Tetsuya hanya bisa memperkirakan kalau Daiki sudah pulang.

Atau teman-temannya membobol masuk ke rumah seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

"Aku pulang," ujarnya singkat sambil memasukkan sepatu ke dalam rak, disambut oleh seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan mata kuning dan merah yang muncul dari dapur dengan _apron_ bercorak gunting berwarna merah dan memegang pisau daging besar dengan sedikit bercak merah di permukaannya. Dan kata merah disebut empat kali dalam paragraf ini, waw.

"Selamat datang," Seijuurou tersenyum dan Tetsuya hanya terdiam terpaku. Melihat Seijuurou-nii dengan _apron_ itu sudah mengerikan, dia tidak perlu menambah kengeriannya dengan membiarkan sang pemain _shogi _memegang pisau daging sebesar umat.

Seijuurou memutar pisau itu sejenak. "Daiki meminta tolong untuk membuatkanmu makan malam," ujarnya sambil berjalan kembali ke dapur, "berhubung Shintarou sedang ada praktek operasi dua hari ini dan Ryouta berada di Hokkaido untuk pengambilan gambar drama terbarunya—Atsushi maupun Satsuki tentu saja tidak bisa diharapkan."

Tetsuya masih bungkam seribu bahasa, bahkan sampai dia melihat Seijuurou memotong daging di konter dapurnya. "Dan Daiki bilang kau tidak bisa dihubungi. Kau kemana saja, Tetsuya?"

Pisau itu menghujam tatakan kayu dengan keras dan Tetsuya berjengit, ketakutannya sama sekali tidak mereda biarpun Seijuurou tersenyum ke arahnya, _apalagi_ saat Seijuurou tersenyum ke arahnya. Dia berusaha menenangkan diri dan menatap mata dichromia sang pemuda bersurai merah dan 'kakak'-nya yang paling menakutkan. "Aku... bermain basket tadi."

Seijuurou menatapnya dengan alis terangkat, kentara sekali tertarik dengan topik yang baru diangkat. Dia menaruh pisaunya dan berbalik menghadap Tetsuya. "Dengan siapa?"

"Seseorang."

"..."

"... ehm, dengan seseorang dari klub basket Seirin."

Seijuurou menganggukkan kepalanya sejenak. "Apa dia hebat?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Tidak sehebat kalian, tentu saja, tapi sepertinya... agak-agak mendekati. Gaya permainannya mirip nii-san. Dia menantangku karena dia pikir aku mempunyai setidaknya seperempat bakat nii-san atau semacamnya."

"_One-on-one?"_

Anggukan.

"Kalah?"

"Telak."

Seijuurou menggumamkan sesuatu, melepaskan apron-nya dan berjalan keluar dari dapur, melewati Tetsuya yang masih berdiri terpaku. Saat dia mencapai pintu, Seijuurou berbalik. "Apa yang kau tunggu, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya terdiam sebentar. "Makan malam?" tanyanya ragu.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menghela nafas. "Ambil bolamu sekarang, kutunggu di lapangan. Kau butuh banyak latihan sebelum lupa."

Entah kekuatan apa yang dimiliki Seijuurou hingga Tetsuya mengikuti perintahnya tanpa banyak tanya.

**.**

"_Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku?"_

"... maaf, nii-san, tapi aku tidak... melihat ponselku dari sore..."

"_Memangnya kau ngapain, sih? Latihan basket kan tidak sampai jam 10 malam!"_

"... soal itu..."

"_Dan kenapa kau terengah-engah begitu?"_

"... makanya... tunggu dulu..."

"_..."_

"..."

"_... Tetsu?"_

"Ya, nii-san, aku baik-baik saja..."

"_Oke, ceritakan alasanmu."_

"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu juga... aku tidak mengecek ponselku dari sore—kau tahu aku tidak suka melakukan itu, lagipula ada latihan sore klub basket. Lalu aku pulang dan ada kejadian kecil—"

"_Kau diserang orang mesum?!"_

"—nii-san, aku belum selesai. Dan tidak, aku tidak diserang orang mesum—kenapa kau selalu berkesimpulan seperti itu? Aku diserang Ryouta-nii hampir tiap hari dan kau tidak pernah protes."

_"Dia beda kasus."_

"Hanya karena kalian berpacaran bukan alasan baginya untuk menyerangku tiap hari."

_"Lanjutkan saja ceritamu."_

Tarik nafas, hembuskan. "Jadi tadi sehabis latihan aku bertemu seseorang, dan dia menantangku bermain. Aku kalah telak, lalu saat aku pulang ada Seijuurou-nii dan dia menyuruhku untuk berlatih lagi sampai... 5 menit yang lalu."

"_..."_

"Nii-san?"

"_Ada angin apa Akashi tiba-tiba melatihmu? Tidak mungkin dia merasa simpati karena kau kalah dalam pertandingan_ one-on-one_ di pinggir jalan._"

"Tidak tahu. Dia bilang aku harus berlatih sebelum mulai lupa. Tapi memang aku sudah jarang bermain, sih... tapi berkat dia, penglihatanku menjadi lebih tajam sekarang." Tubuhnya memang sakit, tapi setidaknya Tetsuya kira sudah tidak sekaku tadi.

Helaan nafas. _"Ya sudahlah, yang penting kau baik-baik saja. Jangan sampai kau terlalu lelah, aku tidak ingin kau sakit besok pagi. Aku pulang besok siang, acara ini menyita banyak waktu. Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi saja Satsuki—kecuali kalau kau butuh makanan, jangan hubungi dia sama sekali. Selamat malam, Tetsu."_

"Selamat malam, nii—ah, nii-san, kenapa kau meminta Seijuurou-nii untuk menjagaku? Kau kan tahu aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Jeda yang sangat panjang.

"_Aku tidak meminta siapapun untuk menjagamu, terlebih Akashi."_

"Oh."

Hah?

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Heads-up_, buat para GoM saya bakal pake nama depan yak :] dan Tetsuya-nya OOC, emang. Aduh maaf ya Putri Keong lo jadi nista sendiri /no

Yak, apdet singkat saja. Rencananya mau nulis yang lebih panjang tapi di-cut buat chapter tiga karena males /plok dan berhubung saya males bales review satu-satu, thanks buat review, fav dan follow-nya ya minna ' '/ andai singlet bisa cipok kalian semua, tapi ntar Akachin cemburu singletnya ngelendotin orang lain /gagitu

Main pair—Izuki/Kuroko /plok oke bukan, kalau disebutin sekarang ga seru dong :] yah pairing sih pipa air aja. Mungkin kayaknya malah ga bakal ada pairing :-? Lawannya Kuroko juga diliatin nanti, kok :] tapi berhubung ini AU, fokus cerita dan pertandingan ga hanya berkisar ke Kuroko dan GoM. Yah liat nanti aja ya, kalo saya masih bisa ngelanjutin ni cerita :] /digelindingin _dysfunctional_—kalo kata mbah wiki itu keluarga yang kacau, tidak berfungsi dengan baik dan penuh dengan konfilk atau semacamnya. Tenang, keluarga Aomine ga _dysfunctional_ kok, saya buntu ide buat judul aja. /paan

Welp, see ya on next chappie and thanks again ' '/

Btw itu AoKise nyempil dikit ndak apa-apa lah ya :]


End file.
